With appearance and spread of machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC) and a variety of devices such as smartphones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) and technology demanding a large amount of data transmission, data throughput needed in a cellular network has rapidly increased. To satisfy such rapidly increasing data throughput, carrier aggregation technology, cognitive radio technology, etc. for efficiently employing more frequency bands and multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technology, multi-base station (BS) cooperation technology, etc. for raising data capacity transmitted on limited frequency resources have been developed.
As more communication devices have demanded higher communication capacity, there has been necessity of enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) relative to legacy radio access technology (RAT). In addition, massive machine type communication (mMTC) for providing various services anytime and anywhere by connecting a plurality of devices and objects to each other is one main issue to be considered in future-generation communication.
Further, a communication system to be designed in consideration of services/UEs sensitive to reliability and latency is under discussion. The introduction of future-generation RAT has been discussed by taking into consideration eMBB communication, mMTC, ultra-reliable and low-latency communication (URLLC), and the like.